A Deal Is A Deal
by Elane
Summary: After making a deal with Gia months ago, Nikolas tries to get out of it. Nia, Lucky


Title: A Deal Is A Deal  
  
Author: Elane  
  
Characters: NIA, Lucky  
  
Summary: After making a deal with Gia, Nikolas tries to get out of it.  
  
Spoilers: Friday, 10/11 episode of GH  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Notes: Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
"No..." Gia huffed as she put her hands on her hips. She turned away from him and stared out the window of their bedroom in Wyndemere.  
  
Nikolas eyes widen and he shook his head in protest. "Please Gia... please! I'm begging here!" He looked at her turned back. Deep down he knew there was no hope from him.  
  
A sneaky smile graced Gia's face quickly as she thought of something. "No Nikolas. We had a deal."  
  
"But Gia," he whined. His hands covered his eyes as realization of what he had said months earlier. If he knew she could be this vindictive he would have thought a little harder when she told him too.  
  
Sighing Gia turned around to face Nikolas. "No buts... a deal is a deal, Nikolas. You should know that. You are the head of Cassadine Industries. You wouldn't like it if one of the people you made a deal backed out at the last minute... would you?"  
  
"No," Nikolas said in defeated manner. "I wouldn't, but this isn't a Cassadine Industry deal Gia. This is me and you and when it's us anything and everything can change at a moments notice."  
  
Gia's eyebrow arched as she thought about what he said. Even though he is right in everyway, it was not going to stop her from collecting her reward. She moved from the window to their spacious walk in closet. After digging around for a few minutes she finally found something that she liked. Gia walked out of the closet and handed the garment to Nikolas. "Here..."  
  
"Gia..." He took the clothing from Gia and tossed it on their bed. "Please! I swear anything else besides this."  
  
"No," Gia said. "You need to learn your lesson..."  
  
"I have learned my lesson," Nikolas said. "Believe me I have. You have no idea- I promise, not again. I won't do it."  
  
Gia smiled. "Aw, you really promise Nikolas?"  
  
Nikolas smiled. He finally softened her down to at least forget about their deal. "Of course Sparky. I promise!"  
  
"I hope you aren't just saying that," Gia said. She sat on the edge of the bed with Nikolas standing in front of her.  
  
He tucked his hands into the pockets of his dress pants and grinned sexily. "Nope, I'm not. I promise I won't do it again."  
  
"I don't know," Gia said. She was starting to think maybe she should let Nikolas off the hook... out of the deal they made, but that grin was swaying her mind back to collecting on it. He tended to use that sly, sexy grin when he wanted something he felt he deserved... or out of something that Gia talked him into. Then it usually lead to Gia letting him out of the deal all together or-  
  
"Come on Gia," he whispered. Nikolas took his hands out of his pockets and sat down on the bed next to Gia, tossing the garment that she had put on the bed on the floor. He put one hand on the other side of her neck and the other one slipped around her waist. With his hand on her neck he tilted it to the side and nibbled lightly on her neck.  
  
Yep, that... making love for hours. Gia sat her hand on Nikolas' arm that was around her waist. "Nikolas? Stop..."  
  
"No," he moaned as his nibbles turned into soft kisses.  
  
"Nikolas," she said weakly as she tried to push his arm away from her.  
  
He moved his kisses from her neck to her cheek.  
  
"Nikolas," Gia weakly repeated again.  
  
Nikolas moved his hand from her neck to her plum buttoned shirt. Touching the collar, he moved his hand to the top button and unbuttoned it, and then the one below that and so on until her shirt was opened. His lips left her cheek and he gave her a light kiss on her lips. "You are so beautiful," he whispered into her ear.  
  
Gia shivered at Nikolas warm breath caressing her ear. "Nikolas..."  
  
"Shh," he whispered. Nikolas moved Gia's body to face him. Moving his arm from around her waist, he set his hands on her shoulders underneath her opened silk shirt. "So beautiful." Slipping the shirt off her chest, Nikolas' hands quickly went to the back of her bra.  
  
"Nikolas," Gia moaned.  
  
Nikolas unhooked the bra and tossed it onto the carpeted floor. Kissing her cheeks, then her nose, then her chin, and her neck; he lightly stroked the top of her breasts. "Beautiful..." His lips descended to the place where he just touched and placed soft kisses all over the top. He pushed her back onto the bed.  
  
"Nikolas," Gia moaned again.  
  
He put both of his hand on the sides of her stomach and moved them up and down. Nikolas moved his lips from the top of her breast to the small bud that will one day provide nourishment to their children.  
  
"Nikolas," Gia moaned for a seventh time.  
  
Nikolas flashed Gia his sexy grin. "You're so beautiful." As his lips got close to her nipple, Gia's hand shot out to stop him.  
  
"Nikolas," Gia said with a soft smile. "You might as well stop right there. A deal is a deal..."  
  
"Damn it," Nikolas hissed as he moved away from his topless fiancée. He rolled off of Gia and laid on the bed on his back.  
  
She sat up from the bed and stood to pick up the garment that he had tossed onto the floor. "Put it on and let's go."  
  
Nikolas whimpered as he stood and took the clothing with him into the bathroom to dress for the evening ahead.  
  
*******  
  
Gia walked into Luke's by herself. Dressed in a blue sequenced gown with a slit on both sides of the dress that went from her ankle to her hip, Gia caught the eye of every man in the club. She lightly tossed her curly hair as she spotted Lucky sitting at a table near the stage. Before going to him, she walked to the bar and ordered a rum and coke for herself. When the bartender handed her the finished drink, she sauntered to Lucky's table and sat down. "Hello Lucky," Gia said with a smile and crossed one leg over the other. She took a sip of her drink, and then set it on the table.  
  
"Gia," Lucky said as he kissed her cheek. "Well, where's Nikolas? He called me to meet him here."  
  
Chuckling softly, Gia said, "He's in the back..." She looked down at her hand and admired her emerald green engagement ring.  
  
Lucky raised his eyebrows in a scared manner. "What happened to Nikolas?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Lucky," Gia said as she took another sip of her drink. "He's in the back... probably talking to Luke."  
  
"Okay," Lucky said as he looked at her closely. He could tell that Gia had something planned. "What did you do to my poor brother?"  
  
"You're poor brother?" Gia said. "More like poor me... Nikolas made a deal with me. After he tried to seduce me and everything-"  
  
Lucky slapped his hands over his ears. "Too much information Gia... too much information."  
  
Grinning evilly, Gia drank more from her glass of rum and coke. "Well, hopefully after tonight we will finish what he started."  
  
"You know," Lucky said as he took his hands away from his ears, "I'm surprised you two haven't made me an uncle yet."  
  
"You aren't the only one," Gia mumbled.  
  
"So what did you do to my poor brother?" Lucky repeated.  
  
Gia giggled. "Like I said... Nikolas made a deal with me."  
  
As Gia said that, the lights dimmed in Luke's and Luke walked out onto the stage. As he wiped a tear from his eye and calmed his laugher, he took the microphone off the stand. "Hello ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to open mic night here at Luke's!"  
  
The crowd yelled and clapped.  
  
"Thank you! The first person tonight," Luke said as he chuckled, "is Nikolas Cassadine," he chuckled again, "who is going to sing tonight." Luke couldn't stand it any longer and laughed loudly.  
  
"What is dad's problem?" Lucky asked Gia, whose face graced a huge smile.  
  
"Just watch," she replied.  
  
"Everyone give Nikolas a hand!" Luke said when he finally stopped laughing. As the crowd cheered, Luke set the microphone that he held back on the stand and walked off the stage.  
  
The beginning chords to a familiar song rang out over the stereo system, Nikolas stepped out onto the stage.  
  
"What the hell!" Lucky yelled when he recognized the song and looked at Nikolas. He looked at Gia to see her, and the crowd of people, started to laugh at Nikolas.  
  
Nikolas glared at Gia evilly. With his hair slicked back, Nikolas face was covered with makeup. He had silver eye shadow that matched the silver leather miniskirt he wore. His shirt, a hot pink silk shirt that matched his lipstick, clung tightly to his chest as he started to belt out the beginning words of the song.  
  
Lucky turned to Gia. "I can't believe you are making Nikolas do this."  
  
Gia shrugged her shoulder helplessly. "We made a deal."  
  
"A deal? What was it about?"  
  
"Well," Gia said with a smile, "he told me, after the Rick in the freezer and 'car accident' fiasco, which is the product of one of your ideas... that he would never go along with another one of your bright ideas."  
  
Lucky rolled his eyes. "My ideas are good."  
  
"Yeah, uh-huh, right, I'm sure they are. They have all worked out beautifully, Lucky," Gia said as she finished off her rum and coke. "We have never been caught..."  
  
"Okay, so I admit-"  
  
"No need to," Gia interrupted, "I already know that they are stupid. The only reason I go along with them is because of Nikolas... and that's why we made this deal: The next time you come up with a dumb idea and he decides to follow through with it; at Luke's next open mic night he dresses up in leather and silk and sings 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun.'"  
  
Lucky started to chuckle. "I feel so bad for Nikolas."  
  
"I'm glad you do Bud," Gia said with a smile, "because next time you and Vern, up there decide to do something else; Luke and a crowd will be laughing at two people who are dressed like girls, singing, and dancing..." 


End file.
